1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical interconnection structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an optical interconnection structure wherein silicon-based microlens is integrated, or a sphere-shaped ball lens is inserted and fixed inside via holes for an optical path formed on a silicon substrate and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an optical interconnection technology can resolve the limitation in a data transmission rate, a high cross-talk between interconnections, etc., which are problems of the existing electric interconnections. As a result, a study on the optical interconnection technology has been actively researched.
Such an optical interconnection technology may include, for example, a scheme using an optical fiber ribbon, an optical interconnection scheme through a free space, a scheme using a plane optical waveguide, etc., and has been developed to have different structures in accordance to the application fields.
Meanwhile, most of the optical interconnection technologies have manufactured the optical interconnection structure by modifying the existing printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to as ‘PCB’). As one example, the optical interconnection using the plane optical waveguide interconnects optical signals by using a grating coupler or a 45-degree reflector that vertically couples light on the PCB on which the optical waveguides are integrated.
In this case, since thermal characteristics of Fr4, which is a material used for the PCB substrate, are deteriorated and the semiconductor process cannot be performed, it is difficult to manufacture the optical interconnection structure in great quantities. Further, since a distance between the device and the optical waveguide is about several hundreds μm to several mm, it is disadvantageous in that a separate lens is needed.